University of Michigan. School of Public Health: This proposal is from a group of investigators headed by Dr. Noreen Clark, an established investigator with extensive experience and an excellent publication record in the design and conduct of asthma education and self-management. She will be assisted by an outstanding professional staff with expertise and experience in health education, epidemiology studies and pulmonary medicine. This project will use the "Michigan Model" in addition to "Open Airways" to educate children with end without asthma families, physicians and school personnel. An intriguing "Environmental Detective" game for sensitizing children without asthma to the problems of children with asthma will be developed. Children with asthma in grades K through six in 12 Schools will be recruited for this study from the Detroit Metropolitan area, a predominantly (over 80%) minority area.